


Mickey and Ian text

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Picfic, Silly, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Just Incase the pic isn't clear Ian is drinking out of a bowl





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/dSDH2q)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://ibb.co/jaBbvA)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://ibb.co/cjEeFA)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://ibb.co/f3SMTV)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://ibb.co/d3EPhq)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://ibb.co/hYgrH0)


	7. They text Mandy too

[](https://ibb.co/nHCgH0)


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://ibb.co/bAuDh0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Incase the pic isn't clear Ian is drinking out of a bowl


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://ibb.co/c2EcAL)


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://ibb.co/kPCQZf)


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://ibb.co/dYLF0L)


	12. Chapter 12

[](https://ibb.co/hUAMuf)


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://ibb.co/bP9WhA)


	14. Chapter 14

[](https://ibb.co/pnWzDcX)


	15. Merry Christmas

[ ](/gif/-6hEXwe)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif


	16. Chapter 16

[ ](https://ibb.co/s2fkpcP)   
[2010 subaru impreza wrx sti 0 60](https://statewideinventory.org/subaru-0-60-times)   



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed too late that the pic didn't fully show up so here it is again 
> 
> [ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
>  [a young elephant is called what](https://babynamesetc.com/animal)   
> 

[ ](/gif/-aStbpM)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif


	18. Chapter 18

[](https://ibb.co/S35SBwf)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a gif but my ability to make it one wasn't working

[](https://ibb.co/SKpbvF8)   
[what is the chemical formula for aluminum sulfite](https://aluminumsulfate.net/uses-of-aluminum-sulfate)  


[](https://ibb.co/bvrb4Q0)  
  
[what is the chemical formula for aluminum sulfite](https://aluminumsulfate.net/uses-of-aluminum-sulfate)  



	20. Chapter 20

[](https://ibb.co/vYYF55b)


	21. Chapter 21

[](https://ibb.co/sQb9Rpj)


	22. Chapter 22

[](https://ibb.co/hHKyYW2)


	23. Chapter 23

[ ](https://ibb.co/nCmqBqw)   
[the listeners poem analysis](https://poetandpoem.com/interpretation-of-the-listeners-by-walter-de-la-mare)   



	24. Chapter 24

[](https://ibb.co/BPdCkWR)

**Author's Note:**

> Random fun texts


End file.
